


22-Fucking Machine: Peter Parker/Strangers Online

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Lube, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #22Fucking MachineWith Peter and Avengers in the form of Webcam watchers/Strangers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	22-Fucking Machine: Peter Parker/Strangers Online

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Peter happily set up his web cam in front of his bed.

"Hello." He smiles into the camera and bites his lip. The first viewers coming in slowly.

"Today I have something special planned, I need to set up some things so I thought I could already stream anyway because I know a lot of you have definitely no problem with me bending over more than necessary. The hot pants and bralette added for your pleasure too." He winks into the camera.

He steps aside to throw a big white day cover over his bed before grabbing the bunch of white throw pillows he bought to throw on too. He spaces everything out properly and makes sure that the pillows would be able to give him enough leverage. A bunch of fairy lights to set the mood and then it was time.

"So… I see all of my regulars are finally here now too which means I can actually talk about what I have planned for this stream today. I have the whole day and tomorrow for a little game I want to play with you. Well actually you can play a little game with me rather." He giggles.

Irondaddy: I wouldn't wanna play games with you, baby.

"Oh no Daddy, no those games. Actually a game like video games." He giggles again.

"Lemme just show you okay?" Peter walks out of frame.

He grabs the fucking machine and struggles as he lifts it to walk back in front of his webcam.

"I rented this out and bought some copious amounts of lube and different attachments for it too." He puts it in front of his bed. He immediately gets donations.

"Thank you, thank you." He smiles and gets the machine set up.

"So my plan is, I even made some cute little designs." He uploads the stream template and description. "This machine has different speeds and attachments and the smallest attachment is the first level when you can make me come, you've completed the first level and I'll get a bigger attachment, I have three. For the different speeds you can buy tokens." He winks. "The higher the speed the higher price and comments I like give you one free token. You like it?"

The chat is flooded with encouragement and emojis.

Captain: I wish I could prep you for it

"Oh my dear Captain, I have a little surprise specifically for you." Peter stands in front of the camera and undoes his hot pants.

He slowly takes them off and shows his matching panties to his bralette. Both in dark blue.

Captain: Fuck! You look so beautiful 💕

"Thank you, thank you. But there's still more." Peter turns around and bends over, showing off his ass.

He slowly pulls the panties aside and wiggles his ass to let all of them see the branded plug in his hole. Captain stamped right across the base.

"I was very happy to receive this little gift, captain." Peter looks over his shoulder and bites his lip.

Captain: I own that hole today, you will come three times in no time. I will ruin you babe.

Irondaddy: Not if I can make him come before you!

Thundergod: This one is mine for the night!

Doctor: I don't think it needs to be a race? This game could be more fun if drawn out.

Peter giggles and turns back around.

"You don't need to fight over me. Thank you for helping out there, doctor." He receives a donation.

"How about we get this thing started? I have my phone so I can control the machine and read all comments."

Yeses and another load of lewd emojis come through.

He gets up on the bed and kneels facing away from the webcam. The lube and attachments next to him while the fucking machine is propped up in front. The first attachment, a purple 3" dildo, already on it and lubed up.

"You guys ready?" Peter pulls his panties aside and slowly pulls out the plug.

He puts it next to him and grabs the lube afterwards to finger himself lazily just enough to get his stretched hole wet again. He slowly slips the tip of the dildo in and moans softly. Peter grabs his phone and opens the stream's chat.

"Now it's your turn." He says and opens the donation system he wrote.

Immediately he gets like 10 token donations and so he sets the machine on the medium setting. He moans loudly as the dildo starts plunging inside his hole.

"Thank you, Daddy!" He pants.

Irondaddy: Aren't you just beautiful? 

Captain: My turn then.

He hears a bing and finds another 50 tokens purchased, he groans and sets the machine on the highest setting.

Peter moans loudly and yelps as the dildo is ramming inside of him, not getting any closer to his prostate because of the length but definitely pushing him enough so his cock inside his panties gets rubbed across the sheets.

Doctor: That wasn't necessary so early on!

Thunder God: Are you not enjoying it?

The chat stopped scrolling and Peter throws his head back as he loudly moans because the dildo hits his prostate dead on and he cums unexpectedly. 

"Ah! Captain!" He moans and humps the bed slightly to ride out his orgasm.

Captain: Seems like I won level 1, gentlemen.

Irondaddy: First and last one.

Captain: First but definitely not last.

Doctor: It is my turn next.

Peter slips the dildo out after turning off the machine and turns onto his back, his panties clinging onto him so he slowly kicks them off. His bralette is staying for now.

"That was really good, thank you Daddy and Captain." He sits up slowly onto his knees then slides his hand through the mess all over his crotch. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it.

Irondaddy: Beautiful! 

"Thank you again." Peter blushes and gets up to change the dildo out for the 6" dildo and lubing it up

"You guys are going to wear me out, won't you?" He winks into the camera and bites his lip while giving the dildo a sensual handjob.

After moaning and licking the dildo a bit he gets back onto the bed to lay on his back this time, holding his phone over his head as well as pulling back his legs. The tip slipped inside his wet and quivering entrance.

"All done and ready for you." He purrs softly.

1 token is bought and the machine set on the lowest setting, fucking into Peter slowly and just slightly dragging against his prostate. He moans softly and feels himself up. A hand gliding over his nipples to twist them. 10 more tokens are bought and he ramps up the speed, throwing his head back as the first harder thrust goes directly against his prostate. He drops his phone as the machine keeps ramming against his prostate again and again but hears another ding and another 30 tokens so he goes to the second to last setting and basically screams as his prostate gets abused by the dildo.

"Ah! Doctor! Please fuck me harder!" He moans loudly and wraps a hand around his cock to pump slightly but quickly takes his hand off again to shove it in his mouth.

Another donation comes in and he sees that it's for the vibration so he turns that on and yelps loudly.

"Fuck! Please Daddy! Please lemme cum!" He closes his eyes and they roll back.

His hand twisting and pulling at his nipples while his balls draw up tight.

"DADDY." He moans loudly and cums harder than before, the dildo slipping out of him so he can curl in on himself to ride out the orgasm.

"Oh my gosh…. Thank you Daddy."

Irondaddy: Told you guys. 

Doctor: I had him and you just forced it with the vibration.

Irondaddy: That was one good fucking visual though, right?

Doctor: Can't complain.

Peter slowly sits up and flops onto his belly to change the dildo to his last one. 11" long and a really thick base with a lot of ridges.

Captain: Fuck babe!

Thundergod: Now that will ruin you like I would.

Peter bites his lip and blushes.

"Ruin me please." He moans softly while scooting to sit at the end of his bed, wanting to be able to get all of the dildo inside of him.

He opens his legs and holds them up, the tip in place.

5 tokens are bought and Peter sets it to a slightly faster than slow setting. The dildo pushes inside his hole and he really feels the length and girth so immediately starts moaning. This time they are longer and more drawn out because the way the dildo slides across his prostate is just heavenly.

"Please…" he moans.

Tokens are immediately bought he can't see from who but he only focuses on setting speed to slightly faster than medium this time. 

"Yes! Please… just like that!" He helps and holds his legs up.

The phone forgotten Peter just enjoys himself and the feeling of the long dildo fucking him. Soon it becomes harder and harder to stay up so he drops onto his back and arches. Moans fall from his lips and his eyes close.

His third orgasm in a short time period approaches him and he doesn't stop it. His balls get tight again and his cock shoots a load of lighter and more watery cum. Peter drops completely to the bed and pants heavily while still moaning from oversensitivity because the machine is still going.

He can't find the strength to get his phone or move away so he lets his legs drop to the ground and the machine continue to fuck him. He hears a lot of bings from his phone and computer. Peter hopes his regular viewers enjoyed this because he certainly did.

Maybe one of them will buy this machine for him?

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back


End file.
